Kansas PRAMS: Component A (Core Surveillance) Project Summary/Abstract The Kansas Pregnancy Risk Assessment Monitoring System (PRAMS) is a collaborative project with the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) to establish a state-specific, population-based, epidemiological surveillance system of selected maternal attitudes, behaviors, and experiences during preconception, pregnancy, and postpartum. The Kansas PRAMS provides data to inform a variety of maternal and child health issues. Two major goals of the Kansas PRAMS are to: 1) reduce maternal and infant morbidity and mortality, and 2) to reduce low birth weight. The specific aims of the Kansas PRAMS project are to provide quality, statewide, population- based surveillance data to inform the Kansas Title V Maternal and Child Health Priorities for the next five years. The Title V Priorities include: 1) Women have access to and receive coordinated, comprehensive care and services before, during and after pregnancy, 2) Services and supports promote healthy family functioning, 3) Developmentally appropriate care and services are provided across the lifespan, 4) Families are empowered to make educated choices about nutrition and physical activity, 5) Communities and providers/systems of care support physical, social, and emotional health, 6) Professionals have the knowledge and skills to address the needs of maternal and child populations, 7) Services are comprehensive and coordinated across systems and providers, and 8) Information is available to support informed health decisions and choices. PRAMS contacts new mothers two to six months after delivering a live birth. The sample is drawn from the Kansas birth certificate file. Mothers from this sample are mailed a questionnaire covering a number of questions related to prenatal and postnatal behaviors and experiences. The PRAMS Project utilizes a mixed mode surveillance system, meaning respondents are sent up to three mail survey packets, followed by telephone contact for nonrespondents. Incentives and rewards are used in an effort to maximize participation in the study. PRAMS data contribute to maternal and health planning and decision making statewide and help further the Kansas Department of Health and Environment?s mission to ?protect and improve the health and environment of all Kansans.?